73484-update-notes-build-6731-6132014-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, friend of mine hasn't been able to progress since last week Friday and is more than likely going to quit. Apparently Carbine doesn't care to help these people in a timely manner. | |} ---- ---- You kidding right? ^this your kidding right? the COLOR MEANS NOTHING TO US! NO ONE CARES IF AN ITEM IS GREEN OR BLUE THEY JUST CARE IF IT LOOKS COOL! im mean Frak guys..... really.... you killed us already where mat value makes more sence to seel the raw mats than to even touch crafting... but really? you spent the time changing the colors? Gawd... you could have made the items value at least equal to the mat cost required.(so than we can knowingly give up our time crafting and feel like we arnt geting shafted.) but really the collors? ...sighing intesifies | |} ---- ---- ---- It does not make sense that I can make more money vendoring materials than I can by spending money to create a finished product with those materials, and then vendoring that. It's reaching the point where actually using materials is foolish, you make more money by just vendoring them than you do with any other use. That is not how an economy is supposed to function. I can't even waste money to make some of the things I really want, since there are still no patterns in game. | |} ---- I think , it might have to do something with Salvage in case we got smart and salvaged everything instead of vendoring. Coming next : increase % of failure and increase price of additive | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- the problem is arch was fixed with the first nerf | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Patch note redacted for security reasons. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They also stealth-nerfed the vendor price of ironbark wood. It's now worth half as much as it was last night. | |} ---- ---- Yes. This. Zone unfinishable (if that's a word..;)) | |} ---- Because it's not an emergency to fix that. It is annoying that the quest is bugged but its not like its some major quest needed for a lot of gameplay. A fix to that will most likely come in the monthly patch I guess. | |} ---- ---- Engineers are just rerolling Spellslingers. As it's clear to the actual players that they're completely and totally overpowered, those that aren't actually involved in gameplay are unable to see this fact. Roll SS, hit 3 buttons, #WinErryDay My level 19 slinger has more kills than my 50 , on accident. BioShell was useful before they reduced the damage. Now, meh. In fact all the abilites are meh to be honest. At least they had big dmg numbers before. Had. | |} ---- Thank the gods. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I see what you did there. I bought my Advanced Riding Skill today because I was waiting for a fix, but insted, got charged the money for it, didn't receive the upgrade (not appearing in non-combat abilities and I see no difference when riding) and now I can't buy it anymore since it costs 76 Plat to do it prior for the Expert Riding Skill. If that's your fix, I just hope I'll be able to receive my upgrade someday by mail or something. Other than that, everything else looks fine good job! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ...I guess I'm a little late to the party. | |} ---- ---- Just to clarify, has he been fixed so that he won't reset completely every 30sec or so? He probably wasn't healing from Mending Swarm cuz he's a cheater and knew he could just reset his HP pool. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think it's silly that people actually think this way. You honestly think they chose to fix something small like a PVP scoreboard not updating (absolutely no affect on play progression in any way at all) as opposed to dungeon and adventure bugs? Of course not, it comes down to the fact that people are still working on those tougher bugs and the fixes just aren't ready. There are people working on them most definitely, no one was taken away from those things for these other things. It's simply a matter of what is ready first. You see complaints like these all over any MMO forum, especially WoW. It's just not how the developement works on these games. I'm sure there are things that NO ONE is working on, but those are only ever the really small things. The very important things (they definitely sit down and rank the severity of all their bugs) have people on them at all times, they just usually take longer to get the fixes out. | |} ---- Thank you thank you thank you regarding the kerning. There are a little of minor bugs and some major ones in the game still, but that was by far the worst (... if you're OCD) In all seriousness thank you, that WAS annoying. Does this mean at least two members need to do damage on every mob involved? Does one member only healing count as being involved? When fighting a pack of enemies, is it sufficient to tag some of the enemies, or is this done on a per-enemy basis and missing some will result in lower influence? A friend and I level together as a tank/heal pair and when the two of us pull 3-5 person mobs my friend may be strictly focused on keeping me up and not doing much/any damage depending on the fight. The other situation is when we get kill challenges the two of us will pull pretty much anything and everything in sight and fight large packs at once so we can aoe them down faster; sometimes we're both in there working on a single pack and sometimes we have two packs near each other where we both get credit, but we're working on our packs alone. How would it be counted in this situation? We're absolutely working together and potentially we're downing 10, 12, or more enemies and yet we're not damaging each other's mobs. Would we still be earning influence, or will this impede our rate of earning? We're a small guild - just shy of 2 dozen people - and as such earning influence is very slow and we can't afford perks yet. Slowing this down more is going to suck. Is this an increase or decrease? They feel a little underpowered compared to the basic weapon schematics. Will this impact existing weapons? | |} ---- You are mistaken. Trinity, my old guild, just got WW 1st on the new Akylios fight. | |} ---- ---- How about the bug where you were charged for the riding skill but you did not receive it and now you're out 50 gold and only Agent Lopp responds to your ticket? :( | |} ---- ---- ---- There's no issue with learning to use the market. There's an issue with understanding economy. Supply and demand. People want armors and weapons. People need them. No one wants the furniture we have to make to make new things. People barely want the fabkits. I don't think we need to be able to sell for a profit at all. But for some reasonable amount that stops you losing 75% of the money you had to spend to make a thing you didn't want and can't auction, yes. | |} ---- ---- ---- The spam button either crashes my client or throws a lua error whenever I try to use it (yuppers, I've bugged in game). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- THANK. YOU. This was starting to drive me mad to be unable to find a position for this UI part without overlapping other parts and breaking them (I was unable to leave a group via mouse input for a while before finding this out). Thank you very much for this fix. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Tougher bugs eh... guess that explains the architect recipes still missing 13 days after release despite being in game during beta. Tough fix putting something already in game on a vendor. (sarcasm) | |} ---- ---- ha ha this made me lol dummy spat right out | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Arch was balanced in the nerf, this resent one made it so you have to pay more then double to make most things. thats not balance. and thats the problem XD | |} ---- Couldnt agree more. If your gonna constantly take down the game and favor only one time zone with not dealing with the downtimes that often. Then atleast fix the stuff the people that are paying you care about. Namplates in bgs, Namplates period, Quest objectives forcing constant reloudui, Adventures(all of them basically). Are the people at Carbine even reading this? the patch notes on the majority of the updates are very underwhelming. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sweet, now please do the same to the sprint bar! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You realize all Espers do is spam their lvl 1 and 2 powers right? lol (Not siding with the unnecessary Engie nerf, just pointing out how horribly designed espers are) Spam Telekinetic Strike 5 times, Mind Burst, rinse, repeat. Fall asleep. The other skills only exist cause it gets boring spamming those 2 over and over and over and... you get the point. | |} ---- ---- Good luck with that. I had a bug that when I went to go buy a single bank slot it would buy 3-4 at a time but not give me the bank slots. The first time I shrugged it off, then I tried 2 days later same thing happened. That was a lot of gold lost for someone on their mid 20's. I put in a ticket and my response was pretty much life sucks wear a helmet. | |} ---- Good luck with that.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm sure they will nerf Spellslinger as well. But they can't do everything at once because then you can't see what the effects of the individual changes are. Just be a little patient they are in the process of balancing the game. No one will benefit from an unbalanced game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So - you adopted a profession, you expected to be able to sit in your cozy home and craft stuff and NPC it for profit? Good plan, however you can always switch professions or gathering skills. It's a shame that everyone expects things to easy, to be well suited to their needs and to blatantly disregard everyone else, working their way to be where they are. Don't get me wrong - i know exactly how hard it is to depend on AH mats, but all that QQing in the past few day, coming from architects is over the top. I remember someone saying that they wanted ONLY to sit in their homes and craft. I'm sorry, but like in real life in order to achieve something, you need to make an effort. It's a choice whether to work on your craft, or complain about it. Create alts - make one with all tier 1 to 4 mineral deposits and farm them, same goes for all the other gathering professions. Make a toon to scavenge around the world, play the AH, trade, organize a crafting guild. There are so many thing you can do to improve on your craft, which involves some extra work. Not doing so is your choice. The goldsellers would be quite happy with hign prices too. Your subscription cancellation is again your own choice and your whole post is childish and immature over such a simple matter. Do the challenges in the lvl 50 ares 2 times, grind for 1 hour - you'll get 1 plat. No one promised RP-friendly crafts and while the devs are listening, this does not necessarily mean that they're anybody's minion, doing whatever the audience wants at the click of a mouse. If you want something, you need to work for it, simple as that. Just like in real life. | |} ---- bye, dont let the door hit ya on the way out | |} ---- Agreed... I don't think threats of unsub are warranted here. I've got too much invested in this game, emotionally, to withdraw at this point... but I'd really like to see that the Devs are doing more than just "listening". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Just bind strafe to A and D then. Shouldn't be a problem because you don't want to use these keys for turning. | |} ---- ---- Man I would love to know that they are listening. Seems they are just doing whatever they heck and don't even know the major impacts. | |} ---- ---- ---- How about you cancel, leave here and go play something else and let others make their own mind up? Hell it's still in it's first month, there are going to be a lot of changes in the coming weeks and months, nearly every single online (active) game, for example league of legends, buffs and nerfs the same thing over and over to gauge community reaction and to see how it plays it on a large scale as apposed to just the team working on it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----